injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Cheetah
Cheetah is one of Wonder Woman's nemeses, and she appears in a cameo in the Injustice comic. She is a playable character in Injustice 2. Biography When archaeologist Barbara Ann Minerva betrayed Wonder Woman to claim the powers of a god, she was unaware that she would be cursed to live a life transformed as the Cheetah. She now uses her primal powers to take revenge against Wonder Woman, drawing her out of hiding in hopes of bringing about her doom. Injustice 2 Cheetah is first seen as a member of Gorilla Grodd's Society and then is partnered with Captain Cold as part of the first wave the invasion. She is part of the invasion to Atlantis, where she ambushes Green Lantern. She demands to know where Wonder Woman is, but Hal refuses to tell her and she attacks him. She escapes and makes her way to Metropolis and attacks Wonder Woman and Supergirl with a new weapon. Cheetah is cutting Supergirl with her claws when Wonder Woman comes and knocks Cheetah away. Wonder Woman is surprised Cheetah follows Gorilla Grodd's orders, but Cheetah reveals that she only joined The Society to draw out Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman beats Cheetah in the fight and is about to kill her, but Harley Quinn interferes when she shoots the sword out of Wonder Woman's hand. After Harley equates Joker with Superman, Wonder Woman angrily tosses Cheetah away to fight Harley. Powers and Abilities Cheetah possesses enhanced strength, speed, durability, stamina, and agility all comparable to Wonder Woman, allowing her to fight the Amazon on an even playing field. Her claws are strong enough to cut and wound Wonder Woman, and Minerva possesses a genius level intellect. Special Moves *'Savage Ambush:' Cheetah does a low grab to the opponent, flipping over them and kicking them in the back. Meter burn version Cheetah flips them over breaking their back and kicking them in the air. *'Deadly Hook:' Cheetah grabs her opponent with her leg, lays on their back, and head-butts the back of their head. Meter burn version Cheetah bounces them off the ground. *'Primal Rage:' Cheetah does scratch attacks to the opponent. Meter burn version does a few more scratch attacks bringing them back to the ground. *'Predator Pounce:' Cheetah does a dive attack to the opponent while in the air. Meter burn version keeps them airborne. *'Blood Lunge:' Cheetah does a pounce with three different distances: close, mid-range & far. Other Moves Character Trait *'Claws of Death:' Cheetah gets an active buff on all her scratch attacks. Super Move *'Queen of the Jungle:' Cheetah charges at the opponent, throws them into the air, then slices them three times and falls off, and slices a few more times, then jumps onto their back, breaking their spine and slamming them into the floor. Move List Ending Hungry for his blood, I prepared to claim Brainiac. But the alien, desperate to save his life, sputtered out an offer. Brainiac said that if I spared him, he'd deposit any of his collected beings I wanted on a world of my choosing. There I could pursue them at my leisure. So now I hunt, free from Wonder Woman's interference. With each kill, I glorify the Goddess. As for Brainiac? Of course I didn't abide our agreement. I'd never give up on killing him. A true huntress always catches her prey. Costumes Cheetah is a human/cheetah hybrid, her body covered entirely in fur. To the right is the base skin for Cheetah, Minerva's Curse. She is wearing her default gear. The remainder of her costumes can be found on her gallery page. Trivia * Cheetah's voice actress Erica Luttrell previously voiced the character in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and would go on to reprise her role in LEGO DC Super-Villains. * Cheetah is one of two characters to acknowledge Harley's hyenas Bud and Lou during match intro dialogue, the other being Black Manta. * Cheetah's Super Move is largely reminiscent of Spider-Man's "Maximum Spider" Hyper Combo from the Marvel vs Capcom ''series. *Bizarro refers to Cheetah as "Dog Lady", but she doesn't seem to mind this. *One of Cheetah's clash quotes to Catwoman, "''Embrace your inner feline!", is ironic; in the episode "Tyger, Tyger" of Batman: The Animated Series, Selina did indeed do just that, but by force thanks to a crazy scientist. *Cheetah's intro quote to Black Canary in which she says "I'll pick your feathers from my teeth" is very similar to "I'll pick your flesh from my teeth", an intro quote that Mileena says to Kenshi in Mortal Kombat X. **Interestingly enough, Cheetah also says "I will rend your flesh" to Green Arrow the same way Mileena says "I will rend your hide" to Johnny Cage in MKX. **Cheetah also says "I will rip out your throat" to Wonder Woman, the same exact line Mileena says to D'Vorah and Bo Rai Cho. **However, the two characters have not officially encountered each other yet. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Comic Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Villains Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Society Members Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters